


Buried in the Surface Clutter

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drowning, Family, Gen, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glee Angst Meme: Kurt loves hanging by the pool watching Finn swim but Kurt's never learned how to swim. It's never been an issue until some of the Glee guys are over and Finn has to leave to pick up his mom from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried in the Surface Clutter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In the summer, Finn has the Glee guys over for a basketball game and to cool off in the pool afterward. He invites Kurt out but Kurt wants to be left alone because he's waiting for Blaine to call from his European vacation. Finn has to leave for a few minutes to pick up Carole from work. While he's gone Kurt wanders outside and finds the guys by or in the pool. They decide it would be funny to throw Kurt, expensive clothes and all, into the pool. They don't know he's just been learning how to swim since they bought the house.

Finn’s favourite part of their new house was the pool in the backyard. It hadn’t been what his mom had called a selling point because they really didn’t need an in-ground pool and it made the house more expensive but it had been the only house they all loved. He was going to help Burt build a fence around the pool that summer to keep the neighbourhood kids out and they were going to teach Kurt how to swim.

He’d been completely shocked when he found out Kurt didn’t know how to swim. Everyone he knew could swim. After Kurt had explained that no one had had time to teach him and he was too busy taking care of his dad to ask for paid lessons, Finn had understood. It was sad, but he understood.

He was excited to be able to teach Kurt something. Or help teach Kurt something. And Kurt seemed excited to learn and he’d bought several bathing suits so he would coordinate with Blaine no matter what his boyfriend wore. Kurt had even bought Finn a few bathing suits, though Finn usually just wore shorts.

Kurt wasn’t scared of the water, Finn knew that because Kurt would sit at the edge of the pool with his feet in the water while Finn swam laps. Kurt was more than happy to sit at the edge of the pool or even sit on the ladder in the shallow end, it just had to be his idea. The first rule Burt had made when they’d moved in was: no pushing or throwing Kurt in the pool. Finn was more than happy to obey that rule if it meant he could jump into the pool after a basketball game with his friends.

Puck and Sam were already outside, stripping off their shirts and shoes and jumping into the pool wearing their shorts. Mike already had plans with Tina and Artie was in the middle of a Halo tournament so they had played a pick-up game with some random guys at the park. Puck had invited himself and Sam over to Finn’s house after the game, deciding that jumping in the pool would be a good idea.

“Back already?” Kurt asked as Finn walked passed his open bedroom door. He was going to grab some towels before joining Puck and Sam in the pool.

“Yeah,” Finn grinned at his stepbrother. Kurt was staring at his cell phone like he could make it ring by just glaring at it. “We’re in the pool if you want to come and hang out.”

“Maybe later,” Kurt told him, which was the answer Finn had expected. “Blaine’s supposed to call any minute and I don’t want to have that conversation with you guys eavesdropping.”

Finn nodded and went to grab some towels. As he walked passed Kurt’s door again, his stepbrother called his name.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t forget you’re supposed to pick up your mom from work at three,” Kurt reminded him. Finn remembered; it was the deal he’d made so he could borrow her car for the day. Burt had dropped her off and Finn would pick her up.

“I’ll remember,” he promised.

He still had a half-hour before he had to leave to pick up his mom and it would only take ten minutes so he could just dry off, throw on a pair of clean shorts, then get back in the pool when he got home. Puck and Sam wouldn’t mind if he left for ten minutes; they probably wouldn’t even notice.

“Finnessa, stop primping and get your ass out here,” Puck yelled from outside.

“I’m coming,” he yelled back. He grabbed a couple water bottles from the fridge with his free hand then headed outside to join his friends. He set the alarm on his phone to go off in fifteen minutes so he knew when to get out of the pool. Then he stripped off his shirt and shoes and jumped in.

“Kurt’s not coming out?” Sam asked as he floated passed Finn.

“He’s talking to Blaine,” he replied. The cool water felt so good after their hard-played game. “He said he might come out later.”

Before he could say anything else, Puck dunked him.

 

It seemed like it was only five minutes later when his phone alarm went off and he had to climb out of the pool, interrupting the water wrestling match he’d been refereeing and getting protests from Puck and Sam. Mostly Sam since somehow the blond jock had managed to get the upper hand on Puck.

“I’ll be back in like ten minutes,” he told them, wrapping one of the towels around his waist. “I gotta go pick up my mom. You guys can stay here.”

“Well hurry up,” Sam splashed water at him but missed. “I was winning.”

“That’s what you think,” Puck jumped at Sam and they both went under the water. Finn just rolled his eyes and left them.

He dried off quickly and went upstairs to get a dry pair of shorts and a new shirt. After he changed, he stuck his head into Kurt’s room to let his stepbrother know he was leaving and that Puck and Sam were still in the pool. Five minutes after he’d gotten out of the pool, he was out the front door to go pick up his mom.

*****

Kurt could hear Finn and the other guys outside having fun and any other day he would have joined them. His friends didn’t know he couldn’t swim, except for Finn and Mercedes, but they never pushed him into getting into the water. The few times he’d joined the guys at the pool, he’d refereed their water sports so he never actually had to get in the water.

He preferred the times when Finn swam alone. He trusted his stepbrother so it was nothing for him to sit at the edge of the pool and dangle his feet into the water. It felt nice and he knew Finn wasn’t going to grab his feet and pull him into the pool. He’d even worked up to sitting on the ladder so the water was up to his chest.

It wasn’t a fear of water, as he’d explained to Finn, but it was a fear. It was a fear of not knowing something so basic that could be life-saving if he fell into the pool. The shallow end was fine, he just had to stand up, but the deeper end would be over his head and he could picture himself splashing around and failing to keep his head above the water. He wasn’t getting anywhere close to the deep end.

He heard Finn running up the stairs, he guessed to change before he picked up Carole. Good. Carole would kill him if Finn got into her car in his wet shorts and, though he’d never admit it to his face, enjoyed having a stepbrother in his life. Finn’s head appeared in his doorway and he let him know Puck and Sam were still outside. Kurt appreciated that. If they’d come inside for some reason while Finn was gone, he might have thought someone was breaking into the house.

Blaine never called. He’d sent a text with a sad face, telling him that his dad was insisting on more family bonding and he couldn’t sneak away for even a quick phone call. Kurt understood. His dad had taken his phone away during Friday family dinner more than once. At least Blaine seemed to be enjoying his vacation and his dad was trying to connect with Blaine using Blaine’s interests.

Since his boyfriend was occupied half-way around the world and his afternoon plans were shot, Kurt changed into a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts so he could go outside. He grabbed the book he was reading, one Blaine had leant him, and planned to relax on one of the lounge chairs while the boys swam and tried to drown each other.

“Sup Hummel?” Puck asked as he claimed the chair closest to the pool.

“Hey Kurt,” Sam gave him a warm smile. “You’re not coming in?”

“Don’t want to get wet,” Kurt replied, which was true. It wasn’t an overly hot day so he was fine relaxing on his chair and reading his book.

Kurt ignored the splashing and laughing from the pool as he read. Carole and Finn should be home any minute and he’d feel a little more relaxed. Puck didn’t bully him anymore but Puck’s idea of friendship still left bruises. Puck bullied geeks and he pranked his friends, or at least what Puck considered pranks. Kurt didn’t think things like tripping Mike while he was dancing was funny but that was Puck.

“Hey Kurt, can you hand me my water bottle?” Sam’s voice made him look away from him book. Sam was in the deep end while Puck was in the shallow end. He could hand Sam the bottle without worrying that Puck was going to pull him into the pool.

“Sure,” he set his book aside and got the bottle. He could have just tossed him. Sam played football, he could catch, but Kurt walked over to the edge of the pool and held the bottle out to Sam.

He should have expected it, he knew he should have, but he wasn’t prepared for Sam grabbing his arm and pulling hard. He thought he heard someone yell but any sound was cut off as water rushed around his head, stinging his eyes and filling his mouth as he tried to scream. He couldn’t tell which way was up, which way he should kick, Finn always kicked. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t scream, he couldn’t get help.

He kicked his legs and moved his arms, hoping it was the right direction. Arms wrapped around his waist, tugging him in the opposite way and he tried to break free, he tried to head to where his mind was telling him was the surface, but he was too weak. The arms pulled him and then suddenly he was free. He could breathe, or he tried to but all he managed to do was choke out the water he’d swallowed.

“Kurt, Honey, are you alright?” Carole was kneeling at the edge of the pool, holding her arms out toward him. He was floating closer to her with the arms still around his waist then she was helping him out of the pool, over to his chair.

Finn. It had been Finn who’d shouted right before he went under water, Finn who’d jumped in and saved him. His yell must have brought Carole outside and Kurt couldn’t bring himself to care that Puck and Sam were still there. He curled into Carole’s arms as she wrapped a towel around him and started rubbing his back as he coughed.

“I didn’t know,” Sam was saying somewhere behind him. Kurt hoped Finn was glaring at him. “I thought he could swim. I’m sorry Kurt, I wouldn’t have done it if I knew you couldn’t swim. Stupid idea Puck.”

“Sorry,” Puck said.

“I think you boys should go home now,” Carole spoke in a gentle tone. Kurt suspected that was for his benefit and if he peeked at her face, she’d be angry. “Let’s get you into the house. I bet a hot shower will make you feel better.”

Kurt couldn’t argue with that.

*****

Finn was torn between following his mom and Kurt into the house and drowning Puck and Sam in the pool. They made up his mind for him by grabbing their shirts and leaving through the gate before he could say a word to them. He’d yell at them later.

He stood in the middle of the kitchen, dripping wet, unsure of what he should do. His mom had Kurt upstairs, he could hear their footsteps, and he didn’t want to get in their way. Kurt might not even want to see him since he was the one who’d invited Puck and Sam over. He hadn’t thought either guy would do anything like that, or that any of their friends would, since Burt had warned all of them about pushing people into the pool. He remembered that warning because he remembered being impressed that Burt had told them all not to push Kurt into the pool without actually saying Kurt’s name.

He could call Burt. He’d need to know what happened and he’d probably want to come home and see that Kurt was alright. But Burt would want to know details and Finn had no idea how to tell his step-father what had happened. He had the cordless phone in hand, when had he picked that up? He just couldn’t bring himself to dial the numbers.

“Sweetie, you’re dripping all over the floor,” his mom scolded from the doorway. He looked down, surprised to find a puddle of water at his feet. She took the phone from him and ran her fingers through his wet hair. “Kurt’s in the shower. He’s going to be fine, okay? You got him out fast and I’m really proud of you Finn.”

He nodded. His eyes were burning like he’d been swimming with his eyes open and he felt like he was going to start crying any second.

“Here,” she handed him a towel. Where had she gotten that? “You can use the shower in my and Burt’s room to shower. I’ll clean up down here.”

“Okay,” he said but didn’t move.

“Go on Sweetie,” his mom gave him a gentle push. “Everything’s going to be fine, I promise.”

That was what he needed to hear. If his mom promised that everything would be fine, then he believed her. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went upstairs to get clean clothes from his room before going into his mom and Burt’s room. He could hear the water running in the bathroom he shared with Kurt and he expected Kurt would be in there for a while.

He was in and out of the shower in five minutes, just long enough to rinse off the smell of the chlorine. If he didn’t shower after being in the pool. Kurt complained about the smell and Finn didn’t want to do anything else to upset Kurt after what had happened. He was ready to help Burt destroy the pool if that would make Kurt feel better.

Watching Kurt disappear under the water was the scariest thing Finn had ever seen. He’d just reacted without thinking, he was good at that, and he’d yelled before jumping into the pool after Kurt. It had taken him longer to pull Kurt out than he thought because Kurt tried to fight him. Finn didn’t understand why his stepbrother had fought him because he was trying to help but he was strong enough to haul Kurt out of the water even with Kurt fighting him.

When he got out of the shower, Kurt was still in their bathroom. He wanted to knock on the door and ask Kurt if he was alright but he left him alone. Instead he went downstairs to find his mom.

“Feel better?” she smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah,” he admitted.

“Come here Sweetie,” she pulled him into a hug and he buried his face against her neck. He knew Puck and Sam were just fooling around, just like they would have with him or Mike, but it had been with Kurt and he could have been hurt. “I called Burt. He’s on his way home,” she pulled back so he was looking her in the eye. “He’s not mad at you.”

He used to think his mom being able to read his mind was just that, a mom thing, but then he’d met Rachel and Kurt and they could both do it too. Kurt was better at it than Rachel.

Kurt chose that moment to come down the stairs. Finn hadn’t even noticed the shower had stopped running or heard Kurt’s footsteps. A car door slammed outside and his mom moved to meet Burt outside so Finn went over to Kurt.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Kurt’s voice was soft and kind of scratchy, like he had a cold. “Thanks for pulling me out.”

“I’m sorry,” was all he could come up with for an answer.

“Not your fault,” Kurt told him.

Burt rushed into the house and Finn had to jump out of the way as his step-dad wrapped his arms around Kurt so tight Finn wasn’t sure how Kurt could breathe. His mom came to stand next to him and he could hear Burt telling Kurt that they would find a way to get rid of the pool.

“No,” Kurt said softly but Finn knew that tone. Kurt wanted to be taken seriously when he used that tone. “Dad, I’m fine and I like the pool. I’m not scared of it and I trust Finn and you and Carole not to push me in if I want to sit at the edge or even stand in the shallow end. But maybe we can skip the pool parties until I learn how to swim?”

“Kurt, are you sure?” Burt asked and Finn nodded. He didn’t want Kurt to be scared of going into their backyard because of the pool.

“I’m sure.”

Finn didn’t think Burt looked convinced, he had the same look on his face that his mom had when he’d asked if he and Puck could camp out in the backyard a few years ago. She agreed in the end and Finn figured Burt would too. If Kurt wanted the pool to stay, then Finn knew Kurt would find a way to make sure the pool stayed. His stepbrother was good at getting his way.

“I want the phone numbers of those boys’ parents,” Burt looked at him then at his mom. “I warned them about pushing people into the pool.”

His mom agreed, though she tried to convince Burt to let her be the one to make the calls. She didn’t win. Finn joined Kurt in the living room to watch television while Burt made those calls. He was really happy that he wasn’t Puck or Sam at the moment, very, very happy.


End file.
